Matters of the Heart
by Liannis
Summary: A look at relationships among various NCIS team members. S3S4 cast except for Gibbs, Ducky, and the Director. Song lyrics come from iluvroadrunner6 and the three together inspired me to connect them.


I fell for you and I knew / the vision of your loveliness / I hoped and I prayed / that someday that I'd / be the vision of your happiness - Earth Angel (The Penguins)

McGee could still remember the day he met Abby Sciuto. He'd been stationed at Norfolk, and when she appeared, pigtails and grinning on his webcam, he could tell he was seeing something special. He assumed that after she'd gotten her information, she'd be gone forever, but her image would remained burned in his heart.

Little did he know he couldn't be more wrong. Abby became a friend, a shining beacon to light the drudgery of his dreary office jobs. His ever-increasing stacks of paper never blocked his monitor, and he often caught himself sneaking glances at the screen, in hopes of seeing her smiling face. They IMed, emailed, even talked on the phone about everything: hobbies, work, coworkers, movies, music, philosophy, forensics, computers. It was amazing, and he soaked them up like a sponge.

Then, one day she told him to meet her and he felt lightheaded. As he wrote down the address, he berated himself. "She's a friend, Tim, nothing more." Girls like Abby didn't fall for regular guys like him: they dated the bad boys, the artists, the graveyard dwellers. She was a rainbow, and he was just beige. She'd never feel the same way about him that he did about her.

That night they met at a bar, and ended up in a coffin. As they lay together, Abby curled against him, he could stand it no longer.

"Abby," he whispered. "I love you.." Before, doubt had time to settle in, she squeezed his arm. "I love you too, Tim." Abby soon fell asleep, but the shock kept Tim awake until the sun began to rise over the horizon. Only then did he fall asleep as well, the luckiest man in the world.

---------------------------------

She likes to travel around / she'll love you then she'll put you down / now people let me put you wise / she goes out with other guys Run-Around Sue (Dion and the Belmonts)

"What does that mean? A run-around Sue?" Ziva cocked her head, a quizzical expression on her face.

"It's American slang, Ziva." Tony DiNozzo smirked. "It means that she's a serial dater, doesn't stick with one guy very long before she dumps him and moves on."

"Aaah," Ziva nodded knowingly. "So she's the female version of you. I understand now."

"What? No...that's not the--"

"How is it not? You flit from woman to woman at will-"

"Whim, Ziva, it's whim." 

"What is a whim?"

"It's a notion or desire." McGee interjected.

Tony glared at McGee. "Thank you, McGeek. Anyway, Ziva, my point is that is not me."

"It is indeed you. In fact, McGee will agree with me, won't you McGee?"

As both Tony and Ziva turned to face him, McGee suddenly remembered something. "Gibbs wanted me to check on Abby's tests. I'd better go do that." He headed for Abby's lab as quickly as if Gibbs had been watching.

Ziva smiled. "Well, he would have agreed with me, and you know it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No he wouldn't have, because that's not me..."

"Prove it." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

For once in his life, Tony DiNozzo was at a loss for words.

------------------------------

Will you give in to every fantasy I've got / will you hose me down with holy water if I get too hot / will you take me places I've never known I'll Do Anything for Love (Meatloaf)

As far back as she could remember, Michelle Lee had always been a responsible girl. She was the teacher's pet, the wet blanket when her friends wanted to sneak out and meet boys or drink. She always did what she was supposed to do, been the good girl, never a rebel.

How was it then that the chill of Autopsy only served to set her skin ablaze? Each time Jimmy touched her, it felt as though she was on fire. She could cite down to the line each NCIS rule they were breaking, but for once she didn't care. All that mattered was his soft lips, his highly skilled hands, and the dizzying heights they reached entwined in the other's arms.

What she and Jimmy had made her feel truly alive for the first time in her life, and she never wanted to lt it go.


End file.
